This invention relates to a knife and a locking scabbard therefor.
Knives are often carried in scabbards attached to a wearer's belt. The design of some prior scabbards allows knives to be dislodged from the scabbards when the wearer is active or when the scabbard is not in an upright position. Other scabbards are designed to prevent knives from falling out or becoming dislodged, but the procedures involved in inserting knives into such scabbards and withdrawing knives from them have been cumbersome. Some scabbards designed to prevent accidental knife release have an overly complex construction and include elements which can easily become broken or loosened.